


Scream

by JustHannah



Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, everything's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Just The Beginning

   The phone started to ring all through the house making [Casey](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/27562019/tumblr_lon2roA7pF1qes1szo1_1280_large.png) jump and stop what she was doing to pick it up from her pocket and press the talk button, "Hello?"  
   "Hello?" the voice responded from the other end of the phone.  
   There was silence as Casey waited for the man to speak again but she decided to break the silence, "Yeah?".  
   "Who is this?" he asked.  
   "Who are you trying to reach?" she wondered in return.  
   "What number is this?"  
   "What number are you trying to reach?" Casey questioned the man.  
   "I don't know," he admitted, laughing a little.  
   "I think you may have the wrong number," she giggled.  
   "Do I?" the man asked.  
   "It happens, take it easy," she smiled and hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket, she walked from where she was standing in the living room to the kitchen. The phone started to ring again making Casey get it out of her pocket and answer again.  
   "Hello?"  
   "Sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number," the same guy as before replied and laughed again making Casey smile.  
   "So why did you dial it again?" Casey asked.  
   "Just wanted to apologize," he answered.  
   "You're forgiven, later," she said, almost hanging up but the man spoke again making her pull the phone back up to her ear.  
   "Wait, wait, don't hang up," he sounded desperate.  
   "What?" Casey giggled again.  
   "I wanna talk to you for a second."  
   "They've got 800 numbers for that, see ya," she hug up the phone and put it in her pocket again, she got out the bag of popcorn cornels and poured them into the pot on the stove with oil on the bottom. The phone rang again as she put the bag of cornels back in the cabinet and reached again for the phone.     
   "Hello."  
   "Why don't you wanna talk to me?" the same man's voice spoke.  
   "Who is this?" Casey asked.  
   "You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."  
   "I don't think so," she laughed.  
   "What's that noise?" he asked, referring to the popcorn popping in the pot on the stove making Casey smile and innocently play along.  
   "Popcorn."  
   "You're making popcorn? I only eat popcorn at the movies," he replied.  
   "Yeah, I'm about to watch a movie," she responded.  
   "Really? What movie are you gonna watch?"  
   "Just some scary movie, nothing special really," Casey giggled, clearly being a flirt.  
   "So I'm guessing you like scary movies?" the man asked.  
   "Yeah."  
   "What's your favorite one?" he wondered in a flirtatious tone.  
   "I don't know, I don't really have one," she admitted.  
   "You have to have a favorite," he insisted.  
   "Uh...Halloween, you know, the one with the guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around and stalks the baby sitters and shit, what's yours?" Casey asked.  
   "Guess."  
   "Uh...Nightmare On Elm Street!"   
   "Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?" the guy wondered while laughing.  
   "Yeah...Freddy Krueger," she laughed along with him.  
   "Freddy-that's right, I liked that movie, it was scary."  
   "The first one was, but the rest sucked," Casey insisted.  
   "So, you gotta boyfriend?" he made a move.  
   "Why do you wanna know? Wanna ask me out or something?"  
   "I dunno, maybe, do you have a boyfriend?"   
   "No," she smiled.  
   "You never told me you're name," he laughed.  
   "You never told me yours, why do you want to know my name?" she asked, twirling her hair with her index finger with a big smile spread across her face.  
   "Because I want to know who I'm looking at."  
   "What did you say?" Casey's eyes widened as she walked over to her back door and locked it, squinting her eyes into the darkness.  
   "I want to now who I'm talking to," the man claimed.  
   "That's not what you said," Casey insisted.  
   "What do you think I said?" he wondered.  
   "I have to go now."  
   "Wait...I thought we were gonna go out?" he tried to stop her.  
   "Nah, I don't think so."  
   "Don't hang up on me," his voice was loud and very angry, threatening.  
   "Gotta go," she pulled the phone away from her ear.  
   "Don't..." was the last thing she heard before she hung up, she walked over to the door again and looked out, checking if anyone was there when the phone rang.  
   "Yes?"  
   "I told you not to hang up on me," he was still angry.  
   "What do you want?" Casey started to get scared.  
   "To talk."  
   "Just dial someone else, okay?" she hung up again and noticed the popcorn was done but the phone rang again, stopping her from turning the burner off.  
   "Listen asshole -" she began, only to be interrupted by the same man again.  
   "No, you listen you fucking bitch, you hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish, understand?" Casey got quiet.  
   "Is this a joke?" she asked.  
   "More of a game really, can you handle that?" his voice became creepy and he spoke again, "Blondie."  
   She ran, locking all the doors around her house when she came to the front door, locked it, then looked through the window at the top with the phone to her ear.  
   "Can you see me?" he asked.  
   "Listen, I am 2 seconds away from calling the cops."  
   "They'd never make it in time, we're out in the middle of nowhere," he laughed.  
   "What do you want?" she was now crying.  
   "To see what your insides look like," he laughed again making her hang up again and put her phone on the table beside her.  
   She bent over in tears and jumped when the doorbell rang, she asked frantically, still in tears, "Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the police."  
   She reached for her phone and when she picked it up, it rang making her scream and jump, she pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear, hearing him speak again.  
   "You should never say 'Who's there?', don't you ever watch scary movies? It's a death wish, might as well come out here and investigate some strange noise or some shit like that."  
   "Look, you've had your fun now, so I think you'd better just leave or else."  
   "Or else what?" he asked.  
   "Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out," she cried, scared out of her mind.  
   "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" the man countered.  
   "I lied! And he'll be here any second so you're ass better be gone!" Casey yelled into the phone.  
   "Sure," he wasn't convinced.  
   "I swear, he's big and he plays football and he'll kick the fucking shit out of you!" she screamed.  
   "I'm getting scared...shaking in my boots," he laughed, except this time, it was a scary laugh.  
   "So you better just leave," she wept.  
   "His name wouldn't be...Steve now would it?"  
   "How do you know his name?" she asked, getting even more scared out of her mind.  
   "Turn on the patio lights," the man said.  
   She walked over to the patio doors and flipped the light switch beside her seeing [Steve](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3c6pleOoy1r7x7zzo1_500.jpg) tied up trying to squeal his way out of the rope, sitting in one of the chairs with a cut on his forehead and gashes in both his knees with blood splattered over his body.  
   She unlocked the door and opened it when the man said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." making her close the door and lock it, putting her hand up to the glass as she looked at Steve.  
   "Please don't hurt him," she begged.  
   "That all depends on you."  
   "Why are you doing this?" Casey sobbed.  
   "I wanna play a game."  
   "No..."  
   "Then he dies right now!" he threatened.  
   "No!" she screamed.  
   "Which is it?" he demanded to know when Steve tried to reach his hand out to her.  
   "What kind of game?" Casey asked, listening closely.  
   "Turn off the light, you'll see what kind of game, just do it," she did as he said and he continued, "Here's how you play, I ask a question, if you get it right, Steve lives, its an easy category, movie trivia, let me give you a warm up question, name the killer in Halloween."  
   "No..." she cried quietly.  
   "Come on, it's you favorite scary movie, remember? He had a white mask, he stalked the baby-sitters."  
   "I don't know..." she was a nervous wreck and couldn't think in her current state of mind but tried her hardest to figure it out.  
   "Come on, yes you do, what's his name? Steve's counting on you."  
   "Michael...Michael Myers," she whispered the answer.  
   "YES!" he exclaimed making Casey sigh in relief then he spoke again, "Now for the real question, name the killer in FRIDAY THE 13TH."  
   "Jason! Jason!...JASON!" she screamed followed by a short pause.  
   "I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer," the man insisted.  
   "No it's not, it was Jason!"  
   "Afraid not."  
   "It was Jason, I saw that goddamn movie twenty times, it was fucking Jason," Casey had faith in her answer but regrettably, it was wrong.  
   "Then you should know Jason's mother, Mrs.Vorhees, was the original killer, Jason didn't show up until the sequel."  
   "You tricked me..." Casey sobbed.  
   "Lucky, for you there's a bonus round, but poor Steve...I'm afraid...he's out," Casey ran to the kitchen...to the  
glass doors, she flips on the porch lights to see Steve with his eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair...his belly gaping  
open, a mass of blood and ripped flesh...his insides lay on the ground between his feet.  
   Casey screams as she collapsed on the floor, holding the phone tightly to her chest, nearly passing out when she hears the mans voice from her phone again.  
   "Final question, are you ready?"  
   "Please...leave me alone..."  
   "Answer the question and I will...what door am I at?"  
   Casey deliberated looking at her front door and her back door and with her last piece of strength she let out, "Don't make me...I can't...I won't."  
   "Your call," you could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke sending a shiver down Casey's spine, giving her the bad kind of goose bumps.  
   In the darkness, Casey crawls to the kitchen counter and gets up and grabs a long, sharp knife, she looks down the hall to the front door then her attention was taken to the back door, a lawn chair come flying through it, exploding glass sprays everywhere.  
   Casey bolted out of the kitchen and as she saw a man in a strange costume run across the house from her, she quietly unlatched the side door and slipped out, leaving no trace.  
   She had her back to the bricks on the side of her house, she looked through the window of the door she just got out from to see the person in the costume looking around for her with a knife in hand.  
   He ran out of the room making Casey look out to notice a car coming down the road, her parents car, she watched as it got closer, she looked back into the house to see the ghost face facing her.  
   She screamed as he pushed his hand through the glass and grabbed her wrist of the hand that held the knife, he pushed himself through the whole window part of the door when she hit him in the face making him fall back and making her run.  
   She ran down the side of her house, slowing down as she crossed Steve and got to front when the person busted through the window beside her and jumped on her making her fall.   
   Casey stood and ran but Ghostface was right behind her, before she could get a distance from him, he  put his gloved hand on her mouth, pulled her closer to him, and he plunged the knife almost an inch from her heart making her yell in pain.  
   He let her fall to the ground and watched her examine her wound a little, moaning in pain and fright, he got on top of her and started choking her, she it him in the face again making him fall back.  
   She slowly got up, in immense pain and stumbled over to see her parents unlocking the front door and talking to each other.  
   "Mom..." she tried to get out but the damage that was caused from him choking Casey, she wasn't able to speak normally.  
   She watched them walk into the house and close the door when the person turned her around making her fall, she stared up at the mask above her, pulling it off seeing the familiar face.  
   The unmasking didn't stop them from stabbing her again in the shoulder, the stomach, and in the stomach again, they dragged her to the tree slowly after putting the mask on again and tied her up from her neck, they cut out her insides and left her hanging there, bloodied up and dead.  
   The front door opened after Ghostface got away, the last thing they heard was her sad scream, making a smirk spread across their face.  
   This is just the fucking beginning.


	2. I Wanted To See If You Were Okay

   I sat in my room on my bed, thinking, I'm always thinking, thinking has been and always will be my downfall. I looked over at the laptop sitting on my desk across the room from me at the newspaper article I've read over and over again since it uploaded ten minutes ago. I got up and read it over one last time feeling a terrible feeling in my chest...I remember exactly what happened the last time I felt this way was a year ago tomorrow, except now its worse.  
   The article was titled "Stop The Lies" written by Gale Weathers, all through the entire article she bashed me, saying I had no right to testify against her friend, Derek Lith, for killing my sister when I heard everything as it happened and saw him leave with blood covering his clothes. She called me a liar and insulted me over and over again but I'm used to it.  
   I heard a noise outside that sounded like the trash can falling down making me jump, I rubbed my forehead and tried to not think of the worst.  
   "Adrian?" I heard a familiar voice say through the window and looked over to see Billy climbing through my window, realizing he'd scared me he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly then whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."  
   "Its okay," I whispered back, we let go of each other and I felt him take my hand.  
   "I wanted to see if your okay," he place his thumb under my chin and searched my eyes for an emotion then spoke again, "I read the article and with the anniversary being tomorrow..."  
   His hand dropped from my chin and I reached over opening my laptop to reveal the article and turned back to Billy and asked, "This article?"  
   "Yes," he answered, staring at the screen with a sad expression sprung across his face.  
   "Billy?" I said getting his full attention, "I have a bad feeling."  
   "Is it as bad as last time?" he asked, looking concerned.  
   "Its worse," I looked at the ground and back up at Billy who was deep in thought. There was a bang on my door and I knew it was my dad, drunk again.  
   Billy got down on the floor with the bed covering him from my fathers line of vision, I walked toward the door and opened it seeing him hunched over with a bottle in his hand.  
   "I gotta leave tomorrow, its for work, there's money on the counter but don't even bother calling if there's a problem," was all he said then walked toward his room, surprised he hadn't found a reason to hit me.  
   I knew he just wanted to leave because of tomorrow, he hated talking about it, about my sister, he hated me because he'd rather have me die then her.  
   I closed the door and turned around to see Billy standing up again, he started searching my eyes again and walked closer to me.  
   "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, caressing my cheek softly.  
   "Yes, but my dad might come back and I don't want him to hurt you," I replied sadly looking into his eyes seeing the same sad look in his eyes.  
   "Are you sure?" he wondered getting closer to me, making me nod in return.  
   I watched him as he walked toward the window, after he swung one leg over the open window sill I stopped him, "Wait."  
   He turned his attention back to me and nodded for me to go on, "Thank you for coming over."  
   I walked over to him and placed my hand softly on his cheek, looking into his eyes, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our faces were inches from each other and I felt his sweet breath on my lips, he closed the gap between us, his lips met mine making my arm wrap around his neck holding him to me.  
   Our lips separated and his arms held me tightly hugging me to him, I felt him whisper, "Always," and his arms let go of me, giving me a caring kiss on the cheek before leaving. I felt my heart grow weak again, un-whole.  
   I turned out my lights and tried to avoid looking at the clock, to avoid the stroke of midnight. I knew something happened but as if tomorrow wasn't bad enough for all of us.


	3. Casey And Steve

   The breath was taken from my lungs but I hadn't yet opened my eyes, it was a nightmare again, I could hear the screams again and I couldn't move.  
   You're probably wondering why I hadn't helped her, how I could just listen to everything that was happening and not do a thing.  
   But Derek was smart enough to get me down by squeezing the vein in my wrist, causing a lot on pain in the process then punched me hard enough that I was almost unconscious but could still hear everything around me.  
   I opened my eyes, I could slightly see the sun from my window and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I walked over to my dresser and changed out of my pajamas.  
   I walked into the bathroom down the hall from my room and washed my face then combed through my already straight hair.  
   I grabbed my backpack from my room and walked downstairs slowly, still having that bad feeling in my chest, I opened the door and closed it behind me then locked it.  
   I started walking and the time passed slowly until I saw the school, reporters covered the front lawn with their camera men filming them as they did their reports.  
   I looked around at each reporter then stopped at the sight of Gale Weathers, "Woodsboro, California was devastated last night, two young teenagers were found brutally murdered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrests are yet to be made and the murderer could strike again."  
   I felt a hand touch my shoulder and jumped at the sight of my best friend Alyssa Maner smiling on my right side.  
   "You don't know do you?" I heard a voice behind me, scaring the shit out of me, I looked over to see  
   "No," I looked over at her, feeling my chest tighten from my anxiety.  
   "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night," Alley responded.  
   "What?" my heart dropped.  
   "We're not just talking killed, we're talking splatter movie killed, ripped open from end to end," she explained, obviously not sparing me the details.  
   "Casey sits next to me in English," I murmured.  
   "Not anymore...it's so sad, her mom and dad found her hanging from a tree with her insides on the outside," this was really bad.  
   "Do they know who did it?" I asked, my voice was almost a whisper.  
   "They're fucking clueless, they're interrogating the whole school; teacher, students, janitor's..."  
   "They think the school did it?"  
   "They don't know, Dewey was saying this is worst crime they've seen in years even worse then..." Alyssa trailed off and I knew she was talking about my sister, she continued as she was walking away, "Well it's bad."  
   The day passed on and I was in English when a student walked in carrying a note that had a name of a student who was next to be interviewed by the Sheriff Burke and Dewey in the principle's office.  
   "Adrian, it would appear to be your turn," I felt the teacher's eyes on me as I was staring at Casey's empty seat next to me. I got up and made my way to the principle's office to be greeted by Sheriff Burke, Dewey, and Mr. Himbry.  
   "Hi Adrian," the Sheriff said.  
   "Hello Sheriff Burke, Dewey," I gave Dewey a nod.  
   "That's Deputy Riley today, Ade," Dewey replied using my nickname.  
   "How is everything?" Sheriff asked.  
   "Good," I lied.  
   "And you're dad? How's he doing?"  
   "We're doing fine, thank you for asking," I smiled.  
   "We're gonna keep this very brief, the police just wanna ask you a few questions, are you okay with that?" principle Himbry lifted my chin in a fatherly manner, I nodded in return.  
   "Adrian, were you very close to Casey Becker?" Sheriff Burke started.

   We were sitting in front of the fountain a block away from school, I was sitting closely to Billy while Alyssa was sitting on Stu's lap with Randy sitting next to them.  
   "What kind of questions did they ask you Ade?" Alyssa asked me.  
   "They asked me if I knew Casey," I answered staring down at my hand as Billy placed his on top of mine, intertwining our fingers.  
   "They asked me that too," Alley said, feeding Stu one of her grapes.  
   "Hey did they ask if you liked to hunt?" Stu asked Billy.  
   I looked over at Billy who was looking down at our hands then up at Stu then answered, "Yeah, they did, did they ask you?"  
   "Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?" Alley wondered.  
   "Cause their bodies were gutted," Randy stepped in.  
   "Thank you, Randy," Billy said sarcastically looking back down.  
   "They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt," Alley said with a confused expression.  
   "Cause there is no way a girl could've killed them," Stu responded sitting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
   "That is so sexist, the killer could easily be a female, Basic Extinct," Alley argued pushing Stu's head off of her shoulder.     
   "That was an ice pick, not exactly the same thing," Randy stepped in again.  
   "Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out, and in fact, it takes a man to do something like that," Stu argued back at Alley.  
   "Or a man's mentality," Alley replied.  
   This whole conversation was making me uncomfortable and I think Billy could tell because of the expression on my face, he was the only one who ever seemed to notice it, he saw things in me all the time that I so easily could hide from everyone else.  
   "How do you....gut someone?" I asked quietly, getting their attention, it was hard to let the question out.  
   "You take a knife and you slit them from groin to sternum," Stu answered making me shift against Billy whose grip on my hand tightened.  
   "Hey It's called tact you fuck rag," Billy protested while rubbing the back of my hand gently with his thumb.  
   "Stu? Didn't you used to date Casey?" I wondered.  
   "Yeah for like two seconds."  
   "Before she dumped him for Steve," Randy poked at Alley and said it in her ear.  
   "I thought you dumped her for me," Alley looked back at Stu with an angry look.  
   "I did he's full of shit," Stu insisted giving Randy the death glare.  
   "And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked with a smug expression, clearly inferring that Stu could've been a possible suspect.  
   "What are you trying to say, that I killed her?" Stu asked.  
   "It would sure improve your high school 'Q'," Randy answered, still carrying that smug look.  
   "Stu was with me last night," Alley covered for him and kissed his cheek.  
   "Yeah I was," Stu agreed with a huge grin.  
   "Was that before or after he sliced and diced?" I shifted again.  
   "Fuck you psychopath! Where were you last night?" Alley criticized raising her freshly plucked eyebrows.  
   "Working, thank you," Randy answered, biting down on a nut he just placed in his mouth.  
   "At the video store? I thought they fired your sorry ass," Alley responded, obviously trying to insult Randy but it didn't seem to effect him.  
   "Twice," Randy challenged.  
   "I didn't kill anybody," Stu said with a calm voice.  
   "Nobody said you did, asshole," Billy snapped at Stu while running his fingers softly over my back.  
   "Thanks buddy."  
   "Besides it takes a man to do a thing like that," Randy imitated Stu.  
   "I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid," Stu threatened Randy.  
   "Tell me something, did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard that they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and pancreas," I couldn't listen anymore, not after what happened with my sister.  
   I looked over at Billy who wore a soft expression and kissed his cheek softly, "Bye, Billy."  
   "Bye," he looked sad as I got up and put my things back in my bag, I could feel his eyes on me as I started walking.  
   "Randy you dick! Fuck, I'm trying to eat here!" Alley yelled.   
   "She's getting mad, man, you better liver alone," Stu said trying to make a joke, I saw Billy smack him in the arm out of the corner of my eye, "Ow! Liver, liver, it was a joke!"

 


	4. It Wasn't Him

   I walked off of the bus and toward my house after checking the mailbox to see that there was no mail, I walked inside and called Alley.  
   "So you're sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back till Sunday," I asked as I walked around on the back deck of my house.  
   "No problem, I'll pick you up after practice," Alley was at cheer leading practice, "You okay?"  
    "Yeah, It's just the police and reporters...its like deja vu all over again," I admitted walking up the stairs and inside the house.  
   "I'll be there by 7:00 I promise," she reassured me, probably knowing I was nervous.  
   "Thanks Alley."  
   "Later," she said holding out the last syllable then hanging up.  
   I walked to my room and got my stuff together to bring to Alley's house and walked back downstairs to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on and the channel was automatically on the news.  
   I switched a few channels foreword until I heard Gale's familiar voice, "The town's in shock and nobody can quite believe what has happened here, although, this is not the first time this small community of Woodsboro has endured such tragedy. Only a year ago Grace Prescott, daughter and sister was found raped and murdered not far from this peaceful town square -" I turned the TV off as Grace's picture flashed across the screen.  
   Seeing her face was still so hard, it brought back so many memories...bad memories that I always tried to drown out but it never worked.  
   I looked over at the clock that read 6:45pm then at the picture next to it of Grace and I, I'm surprised my dad didn't take it down.  
   I looked away and laid down trying to let my mind go blank.  
  
   I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket, I rubbed my eyes then pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"  
   "Practice ran late, I am on my way, okay?" it was Alley.  
   "It's past 7:00," I replied looking over at the clock again.  
   "Don't worry, Casey and Steve didn't bite it till way past 10:00."  
   "Oh, well that's comforting," I rubbed my eyes again.  
   "I'm going swing by the video store, I was thinking Tom Cruise in 'All the Right Moves', if you pause it just right you can see his dick," she sounded excited in her boy crazed state of mind.  
   "Oh god, just hurry please," she chuckled on the other end.  
   "Bye Ade," she said then hung up.  
   I sat up with my head in my hands when my phone started vibrating again making me answer, "Alley?"  
   "Hello, Adrian," it was a voice I didn't recognize and when I looked at the caller ID on my phone it said that the caller was unknown.  
   "Uh...Hi, who is this?" I wondered.  
   "You tell me."  
   "I have no idea," I admitted.  
   "Scary night isn't it? With all the murders and all it's like just out of a horror movie or something," it was probably Randy trying to scare me.  
   "Is this Randy? Are you calling from work cause if you are Tatum is on the way over?" I asked trying to call his bluff but he wouldn't budge.  
   "Do you like scary movies, Adrian?"   
   "What are you doing with your voice?" I asked in return as I reached over and turned the light on beside me then stood up.  
   "What's your favorite scary movie, Adrian?"  
   "You know I don't really like watching that shit, Randy," I answered.  
   "Why not? Are you just too scared?"  
   "Well, what's the point they are all the same? Some stupid killer stalking some slutty girl that can't act...It's insulting," I explained, probably speaking more then I've ever spoke to him.  
   "Are you alone in the house?"  
   "That's so unoriginal."  
   "Maybe because I'm not Randy," there was a threatening sound in his voice that sent shivers down my spine, Randy could be pretty crazy sometimes but this didn't sound like him.  
   "So who are you?" I asked quietly.  
   "The question isn't who am I it's where am I?" he was starting to scare me  
   "So...where are you?"  
   "Your front porch."  
   "Why would you be calling from my front porch?" I asked and walked into the next room, turning the light on and stood behind the front door.  
   "That's the original part."  
   "I call your bluff," I muttered as I unlocked the door, opened it, and stood out on the front porch, looking around for someone to be there, "So where are you?"  
   "Right here."  
   "Can you see me now?" I wondered.  
   "Uh-huh."  
   "Nice try, tell Alley to hurry up okay, bye now," I said about to hang up.  
   "If you hang up on me you'll die just like your sister. Do you want to die Adrian? Your sister sure didn't," the person on the other end yelled in a threatening voice.  
   "Fuck you, you asshole," my voice was surprisingly calm, I hung up the phone and went quickly inside the house, locking the door.  
   I heard the closet door open behind me and turned around to see a person in a cloak with a ghost mask and black gloves on and a knife in hand.  
   Ghostface lunged at me with the knife but didn't get me, he hit me in the side making me fall to the ground, I tripped him making him fall down.  
   He got on top of me as I struggled against his grip, he held the knife in his hand and was about to stab me when I held his wrist so that he wouldn't be able to unless I let go.  
   Ghostface took my hair and smashed the back of my head against the floor making me let go of my grip on his wrist, he ran the knife over my neck and drew it up.  
   When he was about to stab me I kicked him in the stomach watching him fall as I stood up and tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge.  
   I dodged the knife again but felt the knife cut the back of my right hand then saw it get stuck in the door but Ghostface easily took it out, I ran upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.  
   I took out my phone and tried calling 911 and heard Ghostface struggling to get in hitting the door as hard as he could, when someone answered I immediately said, "There's someone trying to kill me, hurry please -" and my phone died before I could say anything else.  
   The struggling stopped and I just stood there emotionless, I heard someone at my window and jumped to see Billy opening it.  
   "What's going on? Adrian...are you okay?" he jumped down and wrapped his arms around me.  
   "The killer...he was in the house," I replied quietly against his warm chest.  
   "He's gone, he's gone, its okay now," I felt him kiss my forehead and run his hands through my hair, "I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
   We stood there for a long while but a few seconds after we let go my door busted open revealing a deputy with a gun in hand, he instantly started cuffing Billy up and reading him his rights.  
   "What are you doing? It wasn't me," Billy said calmly to the duputy who just proceeded to read him his rights.  
   "It wasn't him Dewey, please," I turned to Dewey.  
   "I'm sorry Ade, we have to, he's the only suspect for miles who could have done this," Dewey explained as I stared at Billy sitting in the car.  
   I sat in the ambulance as they were stitching my hand up, the Sheriff was walking up to me with Billy's phone in a baggy in his hand.  
   "Well, we're seeing a lot of you today," Sheriff Burke greeted me as I noticed Alley pull up in the driveway.  
   "Do you think you can come down to the station to answer some questions?" Dewey asked in a caring voice, he was always like a brother to me.  
   "Oh shit, Adrian, I'm so sorry I'm late," Alley rushed up to me.  
   "This is an official crime scene, Alyssa, you can't be here," I could tell Dewey was just saying that because his boss was there and it was regulation or else he would have just let it go.  
   "Its okay Dewey," I replied.  
   "Her dads out of town and she's staying with us anyway," Alley said, obviously annoyed by Dewey.  
   "Does mom know that?"  
   "Yes dickhole," Alley helped me down from the ambulance and to the car.  
   We drove to the police station where I answered questions and watched Billy get interviewed with his father present, Billy just looked at me the whole time...it made me so sad I could hardly bear it.  
   Dewey couldn't seem to find my dad, he was basically missing which made him a suspect, Alley begged Dewey to let us leave and he finally gave in.  
   The three of us went out the back way when Gale Wheathers rushed up with her camera and lights with other reporters behind her.    
   "That's some night what happened? Are you alright?" like she could give one shit whether I was okay.  
   "She's not answering any questions, just leave us alone," Alley snapped at her.  
   "No Alyssa, it's okay, she's just doing her job, right Gale?" I asked.  
   "Yes, that's right," Gale responded.  
   "How's the book?" she was in the process of writing a book about my sisters murder and it upset me because I knew it would be bias.  
   "Well, it'll be out later this year," Gale smiled.  
   "I'll look for it," I lied.  
   "I'll send you a copy!" I was turning away when my hand flew up and punched her in the face making her fall into her camera man's arms.  
   "Nice shot," Kenny her camera man commented.  
   "Bitch," I heard Alley say under her breath.  
   "Where did you learn to punch like that?" Dewey asked as we got in the car.  
  
   We were in Alley's room when she spoke, "God I loved it 'I'll send you a copy' bam bitch went down! 'I'll send you a copy' bam Ade Super Bitch! You are so cool!"  
   "I thought you might want some ice for that right hand," Dewey walked in and threw the bag of ice across the room for me to catch.  
   "Thanks," I said while pressing the ice to my bruising and cut hand.  
   "I'll be right next door, try to get some sleep," Dewey said and walked away.  
   "Do you really think Billy did it?" Alyssa asked.  
   "No," I answered.  
   "He was destined to have a flaw, I knew he was too perfect."  
   "Telephone honey," Alley's mom said holding the house phone out.  
   "Who is it?" Alley asked.  
   "It's for Ade," she answered making me get up and take the phone in my hand.  
   "Is it my dad?"  
   "I don't think so."  
   "Hello?" I answered the phone.  
   "Hello Adrian," it was the same voice from earlier...it was the killer.  
   "No..." I let slip out seeing Alyssa get up out of the corner of my eye.  
   "Poor Billy - boyfriend, an innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you...look's like you fingered the wrong guy again!" the voice exclaimed.  
   "Who are you?" I wondered.  
   "Dewey?" Alley's mom called for Dewey.  
   "Hang up Ade!" Alley demanded.  
   "You'll find out soon enough, I promise."


End file.
